The invention concerns a method, a device and a related kit for assessing the level of microbial activity of a substrate, for example cultivated soil, biomass and other environments where there is an enzymatic activity, based on the biodegradation of a material that allows the detection of the same. Various applications of the method and the device are described. An important sector for application is agriculture.